Poker
by Project Revolution
Summary: Dieciseis años, y muchas cosas cambiaron. Pero hay solo una cosa que jamás cambió, y son los Virus.
1. Prologo

**_Hola a todos! Traigo algo nuevo! Supongo que despues de tanto tiempo, tenía que romper los moldes y bueno, escribir sobre mis amados OC. Es la primera vez que protagonizan un fic, diciendolo correctamente, pero fueron mencionados en otros; algo así como un Easter Egg. Y bueno, por recomendacion de las chicas, aqui traigo algo nuevo! Espero que sea de su agrado!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>No puedo pensar en ninguna necesidad en la infancia tan fuerte como la necesidad de la protección de un padre.<em>**

**_Sigmund Freud (1856-1939) Médico austriaco._**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Dedicado a mi Beta y "mamá" en FF: Mirella; y a la que siempre apuesta por mi, Ary<br>_**

* * *

><p><em>Prologo<em>

_Washington, 16:50 PM_

* * *

><p>La luz de la tarde se filtraba estratégicamente por las ramas de aquel gran sauce. La niña, de tan solo unos cuatro años, estaba exhausta. Haber percibido voces masculinas-fuera de su habitación-, junto con movimientos y el constante ladrido de Lexine, su labradora, la había dejado fatigada. Su Barbie, con el cabello corto y un traje de baño, estaba sentada cómodamente en la silla del patio, frente a ella. Lexie, descansaba después de tanto ajetreo, con la cabeza en su piernecita. Le escocían los ojos, y sin duda necesitaba una siesta. Pero no, su madre no estaba. De nuevo. Su tía, la que se encontraba dentro, le había dejado jugar en su gran patio; pero la emoción se había esfumado rápidamente. El sueño vencía su cuerpecito. Dejó, cuidadosamente, la cabeza de Lexie en el césped; y este estaba algo crecido. Se levantó, y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente. El patio, estaba adornado por un gran sendero de flores, junto a la pared que dividía su casa de sus vecinos, los señores Stevenson. Arbustos se levantaban justo al lado de la parrilla que, meticulosamente, se había construido justo delante de la pared que daba al trastero. Una piscina, se encontraba al otro costado, sobre la derecha. La pequeña suspiró, deseando que hiciera más calor.<p>

Por todo el ajetreo que se vivía en su casa; nunca podía salir al patio. Nunca podía jugar sin supervisión. Nunca podía hacer nada, solo por el hecho de que su madre estaba paranoica por su seguridad. Ya había perdido mucho, y ella no quería perder a nadie, nunca más. También sabía, por historias que le habían contado, que Umbrella, aún después de tanto tiempo, las buscaban. ¿Con que fin? Que ellas pagaran el daño que la compañía había sufrido.

Pero siempre se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Qué tenía que ver una niña, de unos cuatro años, con la destrucción de toda una ciudad? No era su culpa ser el último ciudadano, nacido en Raccoon. Ese hecho le seguía doliendo. Era un escozor que nunca se quitaría. Ella, era ciudadana de un montón de escombros, con deshechos radiactivos. Ciudadana de la destrucción. Nada más.

Una fugaz idea se le cruzó en su mente adormecida. Emprendió un trote ligero, directo hacia el trastero, con paredes de madera y techo de hojalata. Algo tendría que quitarle la somnolencia que corría por su cuerpo. La chica rubia, de unos dieciséis, se había asomado por el marco de la puerta, observándola. Estaba vestida con unos shorts de jeans, una camisa azul y unas sandalias. Su cabello, que le llegaba al mentón, combinaba a la perfección. Se parecía mucho a su abuela. Con la mirada seguía el correr de la niña, de cabellos color chocolate.

-¿Qué haces?- Gritó. Era casi normal verla correr. Se podía decir que siempre la veía corriendo, por un motivo u otro. La niña se detuvo y se giró sobre sus talones. El vestido rosado, con tirantes, voló alrededor de su cuerpo. Parecía una pequeña estrella de Hollywood.

-Voy a ver si encuentro algo con lo que entretenerme.- Respondió, y se volteó, dispuesta a seguir con su búsqueda.

-Tu madre no te deja entrar al trastero, y lo sabes.- Replicó la joven, y comenzó a acercársele. El viento mecía sus cabellos dorados, dándole un aura de serenidad. Nada podía detener las ansias de la chica, que seguía con su camino. –No seas cabezota.

-¡No soy cabezota!- Contestó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué siempre le molestaban tanto? No tenían ningún derecho, ella era joven, pero dueña de sus actos. Llegó finalmente y se quedó inmóvil, delante de las grandes puertas del viejo edificio de un piso y ático, que servía como sitio donde acumular cosas innecesarias. O artículos de jardinería. Posó su mano en la perilla, y tiró. Lentamente, la pesada puerta se abría.

Dentro, restos de botes de pintura, junto con millares y millares de cosas inútiles, se alzaron a su vista. ¿Por donde comenzaba? Había demasiado que buscar. Pero había alguien dentro… Alguien adulto, con el cabello largo… casi sobrepasando los hombros. Parecía vestir algún tipo de uniforme, pero no supo distinguir de qué. La luz que ingresaba por la sucia ventana no era mucha, lo que dificultaba aún más. Botas negras, pantalón de mezclilla…La niña se asustó ante la silueta. ¿¡Quien era aquel hombre!? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Su boca emanó un pequeño grito, al tiempo que se echaba atrás. Los cuentos que su tía le predicaba, sobre que en el trastero había siete hombres que le buscaban, eran realidad. Aquella silueta probaba la veracidad sobre las historias. Aunque solo fuera uno solo. El desnivel del piso de cemento- que conectaba con el césped-, provocó que cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Su clavícula izquierda absorbió todo el impacto. Dejó escapar un grito lleno de dolor y desesperación.

Lagrimas calientes y saladas se derramaron sobre sus mejillas.

-¡Chelsea!- Gritó su tía, mientras emprendía una carrera. El grito desgarrador la había alertado muchísimo más. Se arrodilló a su lado, conteniéndola entre sus brazos. La jovencita lloraba y lloraba, presa del dolor. -¿Qué te sucede?

No era normal que profiriera semejante grito al caerse. Sin dudas se había hecho un daño mucho mayor. Chelsea seguía llorando. La joven la cargó en sus brazos, no había tiempo que perder. Necesitaba llamar a su hermana, tenía que decirle… Aunque le costara el pellejo.

-Mi hombro… mi hombro… -Era lo único capaz de articular. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas por las lágrimas. Su tía corrió dentro de la casa, y con cuidado, dejó a la niña en un sofá. El living era pequeño, y solamente era dividido del comedor por una sencilla media pared con pilares de madera. Tomó rápidamente el teléfono del hogar y marcó un número. Aguado pacientemente a que la mujer atendiera. El llanto desconsolado le partía el corazón. Las manos le temblaban.

-¡Vamos, maldita sea!- Vociferó, los pitidos no cesaban. Estaba asustada y nerviosa. ¿Qué haría? ¿Llevarla ella misma al hospital? ¡Si es que Emily la había vuelto una inútil! No la dejaba salir, no le enseñaba a conducir, no le dejaba siquiera ir a la plaza que estaba a dos manzanas, y para colmo, siempre utilizaba la misma escusa… Estaba cansada de la dictadura provocada por el pánico y el temor, el constante miedo de que los soldados que respondían a Umbrella le asaltaran por la calle; y las típicas discusiones…

-¿Diga?- Contestó una voz del otro lado del auricular. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Aunque siempre le molestara todas sus actitudes, se alegraba muchísimo que haya respondido al maldito teléfono.

-¡Emily!- Gritó, no sabía por donde comenzar.- ¡Ven rápidamente a casa!

-¿Qué sucedió?- El corazón le dio un vuelco, del otro lado de la línea. Oyó el llanto sin consuelo. Su niña, su mas preciada niña… Le había pasado algo… No se perdonaría haber ido a la casa de Sandy, a tomar un café...- ¿Chelsea está llorando?

-¡Si! No se bien que le pasó, pero, intentaba ingresar al trastero, algo la asustó y tropezó. Su hombro izquierdo fue directo al piso de cemento. Se queja de que le duele… y creo que está roto… ¿Qué hago?- Sonaba muy asustada, y era por que lo estaba. Miró sobre su hombro, y divisó a Chelsea tendida, sujetándose el hombro.

Emily no sabía por donde comenzar… Que hacer. Tenía que dejar a Sandy y a Joe, decirles que Chelsea posiblemente tuviera un hueso roto. Tenía que conducir y obviar las múltiples patrullas que se cruzarían en su camino. También, debería esquivar los semáforos y encontrar una vía más rápida…

-Escucha… Llama a un taxi- Dijo, muy a su pesar. Nunca se sabía quien podía conducir aquel vehiculo. Temía que le pudieran hacer cualquier cosa a sus preciadas muchachas…- Dirígete rápidamente al hospital. Ingresa por Urgencias. Nos encontraremos allí.- Colgó. Sherry estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Volteó, con ojos temerosos. Tenía que tomar todo rápidamente.

Corrió a la habitación de su hermana, abrió un placard, recientemente comprado, revolvió entre las cosas de su difunto cuñado, y tomó todos los documentos que le parecieron necesarios. ¿Qué solían pedir en un hospital? DNI, quizás acta de nacimiento… Volvió corriendo y dejó todo en su bolsa escolar. Se la colgó al hombro y llamó a la compañía de taxis.

Pidió un vehiculo y esperó, arrodillada al lado de la pequeña. Con un pañuelo, le secó la carita. Su día no acababa de empezar…

* * *

><p>Emily estaba fuera de si ¿Cómo Sherry podía ser tan descuidada? Se encontraba en su coche, conduciendo a velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Miró su reloj de pulsera, le tomarían unos minutos en llegar a la sala de urgencias. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo sería la fractura? ¿Era muy grave? Estaba perdiendo el control, y eso le molestaba. Tenía que ser más comprensiva… Pero ¡Por Dios! ¡Era lo único que le quedaba! ¿Qué pasaría si le pasaba algo serio? ¿Volvería a ser la misma? Intentó calmarse, pero solo consiguió apretar con fuerza el volante. Pasó junto a una patrulla, pero el oficial ni siquiera se inmutó. Debería estar durmiendo, como casi todos los gordinflones de la ciudad. El trayecto era corto, pero a la hora pico de la mañana, el transito solía ser una completa pesadilla. Frenó con brusquedad en un semáforo. Contuvo las ansias de presionar el claxon al conductor que estaba delante de ella, pero no serviría para acortar el trayecto.<p>

Los segundos pasaban y no lograba calmarse. No había mucho que hacer. La luz rojiza cambió a su gemela verdosa, y casi se sintió desfallecer. Pasó por un costado y se adelantó. Ni siquiera miró al vociferante de semejantes insultos, por que –simplemente- no le interesó. Tenía muchas cosas en la mente como para escuchar a un lunático. Pisó un poco más el pedal, y continuó con su alocada travesía. Nadie podía negar que su instinto de madre fuera el mejor.

* * *

><p>Sherry abordó el taxi, mientras el hombre de rasgos latinos le miró con compasión. La había ayudado con la puerta y con la niña. Chelsea se había calmado, pero aún así, sus lágrimas no se detuvieron. Debía ser horrible tener un hueso roto. Jamás se había roto uno. Le indicó la dirección, y sin vacilación, el hombre emprendió el recorrido. Acarició la manito de la pequeña, mientras le susurraba que pronto estaría mejor. El ambiente no alimentaba en nada el inicio de una conversación. Y lo peor, es que ahora la responsabilidad caería enteramente sobre ella… Tendría tiempo de llamar a Sandy y convencerla de que le ayude, cuando todo se hubiera calmado. Jovita y Kathy también podrían darle una mano, pero prefería no vincular demasiado a nadie. La culpa no solo era de ella. Sino de lo que también asustó a la chiquilla. Levantó la mirada, y observó como las casas pasaban y comenzaban a levantarse edificios y centros comerciales.<p>

Por lo menos, el tráfico en las afueras no era tan terrible. El taxi se detuvo, ante la temible luz roja. Otros coches le imitaron. Gente, con vidas, sueños e ilusiones, caminaba tranquilamente frente a ellos. Algunos, sostenían un portafolios, otros eran simplemente adolescentes, de su misma edad. Y luego, las personas comunes que solían hacer las compras los días de semana. Solamente se preguntó una cosa. ¿Cómo había dejado que su vida se convirtiera en aquello? ¿Cómo había dejado que su adorada hermana le convirtiera en un ser sin vida social? ¿Por qué no dejaba oír su voz? Seguramente, con sus padres hubiera sido todo más fácil. Casi nunca los veía, y siempre se encontraba sola. Su vecina le ayudaba en la mayoría de las cosas, y ahora, se sumaba a la lista interminable de los que murieron en Raccoon. Solamente seguía lo que Leon y luego Claire le aconsejaron; se quedó con ellas, para ayudarlas y además, por que eran su familia.

Pero así no solían ser. El coche avanzó, luego de que la muchedumbre se detuviera. Estaban relativamente cerca. Viraron hacia la derecha y prosiguieron. Sus ojos se encontraron con los avellana de la niña. Estaban húmedos, y se le encogió el corazón al verla tan frágil. Se parecía mucho a Brad, pese a que este hubiera muerto. Ella se parecía a su padre, y nadie nunca lo negó. Secó las mejillas con un pañuelo descartable y continuó observándola. Había cerrado los ojos, mientras que percibía su respiración. El suave sube y baja de su vientre le indicaba que se había calmado. Y ella notó como, poco a poco, sus hombros se relajaron. Viraron una vez más a la izquierda y, una manzana y media después, el taxi se detuvo.

El hombre abrió la portezuela y le ayudo.

-¿Cuánto es?- Preguntó, antes de bajar ella. El hombre hizo una señal, restándole importancia. Se había sentido mal por la niña, y estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción por ella. Si tan solo su hermana lo viera…

El hombre cargó a la niña en brazos, y ella llevó los papeles de registro y documentación. Más todo lo que le parecía necesario o útil. Ingresaron a Urgencias, y una simpática enfermera les ayudó. Le dio cuarenta dólares al muchacho, y le dijo que se quedara con el resto; ella sabía que se lo merecía. Este le sonrió.

-Mucha suerte- Dijo, y se marchó. Al final, no todos eran locos asesinos en el mundo.

* * *

><p>Emily había observado como Sherry y su hija descendían del taxi, solo momentos antes de percatarse que no había donde aparcar. El mismo taxista le ayudó, asíque supuso que no había problema. Aparcó frente al hospital, en una gran playa de estacionamiento. Descendió con su elegancia característica, pero luego echó todo al demonio cuando comenzó a correr. Le dijo al hombre que controlaba el parking que era una emergencia, pero este insistió que debía pagarle. Maldiciéndolo mentalmente, dejó los diez dólares en su mano y continuó con su frenética carrera. Cruzó la avenida, casi sin mirar. No le importaba nada más. Ingresó a Urgencias con un semblante histérico. Vio a Sherry en medio del pasillo, junto a una camilla. Su princesa estaba recostada, con sus cabellos esparcidos por la sabana blanca. Corrió a su lado.<p>

Su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho cuando se detuvo. Acarició el rostro de su hija, donde alguna lagrimilla solitaria caía. Sherry le observó, expectante por algún comentario. Pero se sorprendió al escuchar la dulce y aniñada voz de su sobrina.

-Había alguien adentro del trastero, mamá. No distinguí quien era.- Soltó. Sherry supuso que sus historias le habían afectado un poco, pero quizás era probable. –Era hombre, cabello hasta pasar los hombros, se veía como algo lacio y me observó ingresar. Me dio mucho miedo y decidí marcharme. Trastabillé y caí. Fue horrible, mamá.- La niña tomó con fuerza su mano.- Prometo no ser tan cabezota como siempre.- Y le miró. Emily le sonrió y le besó la frente.

¡¿Había alguien en el trastero?! Las piernas le temblaron cuando escuchó aquello, pero se contuvo por ella. Quizás, no era solamente culpa de Sherry, después de todo. Ambas muchachas intercambiaron miradas. Más tarde irían a comprobar aquel trastero. Un doctor pediatra se les unió, y les dijo que le siguieran. Llevaron delante de ella la camilla hasta una de las salas de traumatología pediátrica. Emily pensó que era mucho peor el panorama, pero una clavícula fracturada no era exactamente algo muy difícil. Se calmó y los médicos le tranquilizaron aún más.

Como no había necesidad de utilizar un yeso junto a una escayola, le vendaron el área y le aconsejaron que minimice el uso de la zona afectada. No sabía como expresar la gratitud hacia los hombres que le habían ayudado. Pero menos sabía como decirle a su hermana que apreciaba muchísimo lo que había hecho. Pese a que jamás le hubiera dejado hacer aquello.

* * *

><p>Unos treinta minutos mas tarde, ambas mujeres, y la pequeña, se encontraban marchándose de la gran edificación, donde entraba y salía gente con diversas heridas, o tan siquiera, con una cita rutinaria de control medico. Sherry se sentía en paz, ahora que lo peor había pasado. Se prometió, nunca volver a ser tan descuidada. Y la pequeña también. Emily accedió a ser más permisiva con respecto a su independencia, y también le garantizó que le enseñaría las cosas elementales. Necesitaba valerse por si misma. Ya no era una chica de doce años. Con su manito apretando con fuerza la mano izquierda de su madre, la pequeña se prometió que no volvería a ingresar a ese sitio sola. Subieron a su coche, y se marcharon con calma.<p>

* * *

><p>El sol había caído, y la cena se había celebrado. Con los estómagos llenos, y los ánimos más calmados, Ambas arropaban con cariño a la chiquilla. Emily besó la frente de su hija con ternura, y le cubrió con las sabanas. Sherry le imitó. La niña se acomodó y volteó hacia su lado sano. Dejando una luz encendida, ambas se marcharon de la habitación. Fue un día agotador. Se miraron y se prepararon. Si, quien quiera que fuese seguía allí, ellas le harían saber. Sherry rebuscó en uno de los cajones de la cocina por una linterna, mientras que Emily entró a su habitación. Abrió las puertas de su armario y deslizó unas camisas. Un botón, minúsculo; y lo presionó. El último cajón se abrió, y rebuscó dentro. Llaves del banco, papeles, fotos viejas que nunca dejaría ir… Y su antigua arma reglamentaria.<p>

Un sinfín de imágenes se cruzó en su mente. Recuerdos felices… Suspiró e intentó mantener la compostura; no podía flaquear. Cerró todo y cargó el arma. La observó un tiempo, preguntándose si algún día podría volver a usarla. Estaba mas que lista para hacer justicia. Dejó momentáneamente aquel pensamiento y cerró las puertas. Giró sobre sus talones y salió.

-¿Lista?- Sherry asintió y encendió la linterna

-Siempre lo estoy- Respondió. Ambas, con sigilo, salieron al inmenso patio. Estaba oscuro, y la luna estaba llena. Un brillo plateado se cernió sobre todo, dando un aspecto de película. Avanzaron lentamente, con Emily a la cabeza. El arma bien en alto, y los sentidos a flor de piel. Sentía como la adrenalina corría por sus venas, junto con la ansiedad.

Trotó el último tramo, escuchando como sus pisadas eran amortiguadas por el césped. Hasta ahora, nada fuera de lo común. Lexie dormitaba al lado de la parrilla. Sherry se quedó un poco atrás. No había peligro. Asintió y la muchacha se acercó rápidamente. Apuntaron a la puerta, y lentamente, la abrieron. Ingresó de lleno, esperando que su visión se acostumbrara. La chica de cabellos color oro entró poco después.

No había nada ni nadie. Todo estaba como debía estar. No había nada fuera de su sitio, y, como creía, se habían marchado poco tiempo después. Le resultó raro que la adorada mascota no emitiera un ruido. Normalmente, se demostraba muy intranquila si, aunque fuera un gato, se emitía un sonido. El haz de luz iluminó todos los rincones. Solo maderas viejas, botes de pintura, escaleras y el equipo de jardinería. Nada más.

-¿Crees que se marchó poco después que llevé a Chels a Urgencias?- Susurró. Emily volteó y le asintió.

-Es probable, pero no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. El hecho mas extraño es que Lexine no emitiera un sonido… ¿Ladró alguna vez?- Inquirió, Sherry negó con la cabeza.

-No, se dignó a dormir todo el día. Cuando Chels estaba en el patio, se acostó a su lado, después, no hizo nada más.- Intercambiaron miradas confundidas. Era un hecho muy extraño. Quizás debería reforzar la seguridad canina…

-Salgamos de aquí- Dijo, y miró el suelo. Las tablas de madera se encontraban deterioradas y necesitaban un cambio. Había algo…- Comienza a refrescar.

Sherry volteó y salió tranquilamente. Emily le observó alejarse y, una vez la chica se había adentrado a la casa, se agachó. Tomó el papel y salió con paso tranquilo. Una vez dentro, lo observó detenidamente. Fue arrancado de lo que parecía un block o algo, y estaba perfectamente doblado a la mitad. Dentro, la frase "_Lo siento_" se encontraba escrita. ¿Acaso el tipo que estuvo dentro, pedía disculpas? Soltó una risita. ¿Desde cuando los chicos de Umbrella se dignaban a pedir disculpas? Hizo un bollito y lo arrojó al papelero.

Demasiada porquería por un día.


	2. C1: Cruces

_**N. de la A:Hola a todos! Bueno, ya que esto logre hacerlo mientras todavía tenía tiempo libre, decidí publicarlo ahora, y les aviso que hasta fin de año (los ultimos días) o principio del siguiente, no creo subir nada. Asique, si les gustó este capi y esperan el siguiente, lamentablemente tengo que decirles que van a tener que esperar por lo menos un cierto tiempo. Por lo demás, supongo que quiero actualizarme cuando me sea posible. **_

_**Mil gracias por comprender!**_

_**Y ante la fecha en la que nos encontramos, ¡Felices Fiestas! **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>El verdadero amigo es aquel que a pesar de saber como eres te quiere.<em>**

**_Anónimo_**

* * *

><p>20 de mayo, 2014<p>

La oscuridad que encierra la noche se dejó caer como el telón al final de un gran espectáculo. Las estrellas brillaban con fervor en el calido cielo veraniego. La muchacha miró por la ventana, mientras tecleaba con prisa, casi como si dominara la tarea. La oscuridad se había posado sobre su habitación, que solo era iluminada por el resplandor de la computadora portátil. Todo estaba en paz, casi como la noche en el exterior. Corría una suave brisa que ingresaba por la persiana bajada. Se respiraba el calor. No había ningún ruido fuera de la habitación, por lo que indicaba que tanto su madre como su pareja, dormían placidamente. Además, era un buen punto de relajación ¿Y qué podía decir? Estaba un poco aburrida. Ese estado a la medianoche, era catastrófico.

El ensayo escolar marchaba bien; y se suponía que expresaba sus sentimientos –justo como el profesor había dicho- pero aún así, se le tornaba aburrido. Una luz brilló y cortó el flujo de ideas que transcurría por su mente. Desvió su mirada, e inspeccionó la pantalla. "_¿Todo en orden?_" La muchacha de cabello color chocolate sonrió, y detuvo su tarea. De cualquier forma ¿De que servía hacerla en ese preciso momento? Tenía dos semanas por delante para resolver todo. Tomó el aparato y escribió. _Aunque nadie crea, es bastante difícil escribir en esta pantallita._ Pensó. Envió el texto, dejó nuevamente el aparato a su lado.

Era como su compañero, el mejor amigo del cual no podía separarse.

Esperaba que el emisor del mensaje supiera esperar unos momentos más. Y la noche era joven… Guardó todo, cerró _Word _y abrió _Skype_. Diez contactos conectados… Pero solo uno importaba. _Erik, Sabrina, Liam… Sammy… Joe_. Pulsó y una ventana azul se abrió. Del otro lado de la línea, con una estancia completamente iluminada- con paredes pintadas de color azul y llenas de pósters de ídolos y bandas algo añejas- un chico, de aproximadamente su edad, con cabellos rubios y una sonrisa en su joven rostro, se hizo ver. Este tenía facciones propias de su padre, pero con la delicadeza de su madre. La sonrisa, natural de su progenitora; junto con la calidez de sus ojos, de su progenitor.

-¿Qué hay, Gallinita?- Saludó Joe. De fondo se escuchaba música electrónica. Quizás estaba en la misma situación que ella.

-Hey, Joe- Contestó, sonriéndole.- ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Aburrida- dijo, y se rascó la barbilla.- Mamá y Dave salieron a cenar e iban a tomar algo por algún club nocturno; en cuanto a mí, en el PC y algo de sopa de microondas.

-Wow… Suena interesante el hecho de que calculo que te habrás hecho diez de esas cosas, hasta ahora…

-Once, según esta- Levantó un cuenco blanco, humeante. Unos palillos chinos asomaban por el borde del mismo. Ambos rieron.

-No quiero ver como se destruyen tus intestinos, luego de tanta comida para calentar-Agregó la joven. Meneando la cabeza.- Soporté verte a las mañanas luego de desayunar bacon con huevos revueltos… y créeme, eso fue suficiente.

-¿Y qué? Hasta el lunes no tendrás que verme- respondió, ofendido.

-De cualquier forma. Pienso en tu madre y Dave.

-Mamá tiene que soportar a Dave luego de comer su menjunje de vegetales. ¿En verdad crees que un poco de sopa de microondas va a matarla? Solo la fortalecerá.-Rió. Le dio un sorbo al cuenco. Sus ojos –pese a la mala recepción- refulgían como dos gemas preciosas. Parecían zafiros en el estado más puro.

Era obvio que Joe sentía algo por ella, pero jamás lo había dejado notar. ¿Razón? El temor a ser rechazado. No importaba que sus padres hubieran sido compañeros de trabajo, era difícil decirle tus sentimientos a la chica de tus sueños, la cual conoces desde que –prácticamente- naciste.

Eso le provocaba un temor, y uno realmente desagradable.

-¿Comenzaste tu proyecto literario?- Interrumpió sus desvaríos. Ella acomodó su melena chocolatada tras su espalda. Tomó un vaso de plástico, con dibujos de su anterior excursión a los parques de Disney, y bebió. El liquido frío y refrescante bajó por su garganta cual cascada, dejándole una sensación de frescor por su interior. Asintió, mientras que dejaba el vaso al costado. La oscuridad se le antojaba horrorosa al joven Joe. - ¿Por qué? Faltan dos semanas para volver a aquella prisión.

-Por que estar en casa despierta, mientras que los demás duermen, se me antoja horroroso. Y estaba aburrida. No soy como algunos que dejan todo al último momento.- Joe rió.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan obstinada? ¡Haz algo que sea divertido! Buscar _Gameplays _en _youtube_ lo es, por ejemplo.- Contesto. Le dio otro sorbo a la sopa, gozando del sabor salado de las verduras. – Si ya lo tienes, pásamelo por correo.

-Acabo de darle los últimos toques. ¿Tanto te importa mi trabajo?- Inquirió. El joven de cabellos dorados asintió.

-Así lo copio y lo entrego con mi nombre, si no te molesta.

-Claaro, campeón, claro…- Rieron. Eran muy buenos amigos. Chelsea minimizó la ventana y abrió otra. Navegó por algunos sitios, y luego abrió su correo. Adjuntó el archivo y lo envió. Escuchó una campanilla, del otro lado de la cámara. Observó como su amigo leía incansablemente. Finalmente asintió e hizo una mueca de aprobación.

* * *

><p><em>¿Tiene sentido sentirme así de sola? ¿Por qué me pasa con frecuencia? ¿Hay algo que estoy haciendo mal? Realmente no logro descifrarlo. Últimamente me siento perseguida por el mismo sentimiento. La soledad. No entiendo por que me siento así. Río como loca de día, y ahora, en medio de la noche, me siento vacía, sin alguien en realidad. Siento que las personas en las que "debería confiar", no puedo. ¿Por qué? Todavía no encuentro la respuesta. No hay nadie en exactitud para hablar del problema que aqueja mi estado de ánimo. <em>

_¿Soy yo la que actúa mal? ¿O es alguien más? _

_No tiene ningún sentido que me sienta fatal solo por algún banco maltrecho, de alguna estancia deprimente, donde treinta chicos de mi edad se juntan a estudiar. Pero mi corazón se siente traicionado. Deshecho. Antes solía confiar en las personas; y más de la cuenta. Ahora, nadie es un verdadero "amigo" para mí. Solo los personajes de mi mente. _

_¿Por qué en una hoja ficticia, dentro de un sistema, puedo expresarme? ¿Por qué toda mi vida tiene que resumirse a eso? Realmente me siento sola. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No soy de las chicas que se abren con todos; la chica que es popular, y que tiene un millón de amigos. No, todo lo contrario. Siento no tener a nadie. _

_¿Por qué? ¿Por un puñado de estúpidas hormonas que afloran con esta etapa, que se supone que es crucial en mi vida? Siento que, en parte, así es. _

_Pero, realmente, no tengo a nadie. _

_Solo doy buenos consejos, pero nunca los recibo. Solo escucho a los demás sufrir, pero nadie me escucha. Grito en el silencio, pero nadie me escucha. Hay personas que sí me escuchan, pero las alejo, por actitudes que considero impropias de lo que se llama un "verdadero amigo" _

_¿Qué es, verdaderamente, ser un "buen amigo? Esa es la pregunta. _

_Al final, todos terminan demostrando lo que verdaderamente son. _

_Solo dos personas las considero como amigos. Luego, son solo conocidos para entablar una conversación. Nada más. _

_¡No debería ser así! Debería ser la etapa más emocionante de todo, la cual siempre voy a recordar… Pero no. Aborrezco cada segundo de todo. De todo. _

_Tengo metas, deseos que cumplir; pero cada vez se alejan más de mí. Corren, y yo corro tras ellos, pero nunca los alcanzo… _

_Cada mañana es lo mismo; el típico despertar antes de un día de escuela. Sueño, deseos de volver a dormir, y no despertar hasta pasadas las doce; pero no, hay un día por delante. Me visto, y veo la misma porquería de siempre. Una sociedad maltrecha por el odio, el afán de hacerse rico en solo unos pasos; la falta de cariño. Llego a donde se supone que debería ser feliz, pero no. En cambio, soy la persona más infeliz de todas. ¿Por qué? Por que nadie sabe lo que realmente siento. Lo que realmente me pasa. _

_Si, mañana es otro día, donde quizás me levante con ánimos. Pero al final de la jornada, estoy tan maltrecha que ya no queda ni una pizca de ellos. _

_¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Sentarme a esperar? _

_Aún pienso en el ayer, donde todo parecía más feliz. Pero no; nada es igual. Cada vez me alejo de la verdadera felicidad. ¿Por qué, al crecer, el mundo pierde su encanto? ¿Por qué todo se torna monótono, hasta el punto de parecer sin vida? ¿Por qué quieren cambiar mis ideales, solo para que parezcan como los demás? Grises y sin vida. _

_Solo se que estoy sola, y nadie parece percatarse de ello. Solo puedo expresarlo, tecleando en algo parecido al plástico, esperando que alguien lo note… Solo puedo esperar, a que alguien encienda la luz que necesito…_

_Póker- Fragmento. _

* * *

><p>-Es muy bueno… Realmente muy bueno… Solo tengo una duda, ¿Por qué Póker?<p>

-Todavía no lo sé, supongo que es por nuestro juego favorito en las noches "Frikis" – Respondió, con la duda en su tono. Le había resultado entretenido el nombre, y además de que le resultaba apropiado. La vida era como un juego de cartas… - ¿Te parece bien?

-Si el profesor de Literatura sabe apreciar las obras que tienen títulos tan raros, pero que a la vez quedan geniales, supongo que es perfecto.- Rió y luego añadió- Es perfectamente tu estilo.

-¿Enserio?- Chelsea se sorprendió.

-Si, lleno de drama y sentimientos.

La chica se irritó y frunció el seño, mientras que Joe se descostillaba de la risa. Esa broma era la culmine de su carrera, y había esperado mucho tiempo por el momento perfecto. No podía tan solo desaprovecharlo. Se secó una lagrimilla, mientras dejaba escapar unas risitas más.

-No te enojes- Comentó, al ver el rostro contrariado de su amiga- esperé milenios para hacer esa broma. Lo siento.

-De cualquier forma, no expreso mi dolor mediante la ira.- Agregó, mientras el chico adoptaba una expresión seria. Ella sonrío. –Ojo por ojo, diente por diente; amigo.

-Da igual.- El muchacho miró hacia su derecha y suspiró.- Mamá está aquí, así que tengo que irme. Veré que destrozos hicieron o cuan ebrios están.

-¿Tan poca confianza les tienes?

-Si. Algún día te invitaré a que te quedes a dormir y verás de lo que te hablo- Saludó con una mano y el video llamada finalizó.

Chelsea se preguntó como sería vivir con Sandy y David, ya que ambos eran absolutamente divertidos. Su madre, en cambio, se había tornado aburrida y seria. Parker alegraba un poco las cosas, pero no siempre. Tomó el ratón y navegó unos momentos más por su ordenador. ¿Qué hubiera sido si su padre se hubiera salvado? ¿Qué sería de su vida, entonces? Las respuestas parecían no llegar; y quizás nunca lo hicieran. Apagó el equipo y también aquel inseparable amigo tecnológico. La musiquilla sonó y la pantalla quedó en negro. Lo colocó en una mesilla, al lado de un armario, y lo dejó recuperando su batería. Emitió un pitido, y la pantalla dejó ver una batería que poco a poco se llenaba. Volteó y comenzó a desvestirse.

Mañana sería un día interesante.

* * *

><p>23 de Mayo, 2014<p>

Era un calido jueves, donde las temperaturas primaverales/otoñales daban un pequeño paso atrás, y dejaban que las temperaturas del verano se acercaran un poco más. Aunque, para ser semejante época del año, el calor se había acercado demasiado. Dentro, el ambiente era templado, más de lo que a ella le gustaría. El clásico ruidito de los zapatos de punta, como cada dos meses, se hacía escuchar. Observó a sus compañeras de danza, con expresión taciturna, casi como siempre hacía. Chicas delgadas, con una historia de vida normal… si, todo era igual. Solamente una chica se había incorporado, y era el centro de atención. Pero ella sabía una cosa, que no dejaría que interfiriera en su baile. Y, por lo que ella pensaba, en el hip hop le destrozaría aquella carita de niña buena y sumisa. Con sus medias blancas, su malla negra y sus puntas calzadas, la chica pelirroja era el centro de atención. Clavó sus ojos avellanos en la expresión de gozo de la odiosa pelirroja. ¿Todas eran iguales? Claire era completamente distinta, y ni hablar de Polly. De cualquier forma, no dejaría que el aparente glamour de la chica le taponara su pasión por el baile. Un nudo más, y el zapato y estaba listo.

Se acercó a la barra, sin apartar la mirada de la adolescente nueva. Un grupo, de seis chicas, le rodeaba. Una oleada de desprecio pasó como un flash por su mente, pero lo apartó de un manotazo; ella tenía su propia reputación dentro de "_Hall of Fame: Dance School" _y no podía borrársela. Comenzó con el precalentamiento, mientras que apartaba la mirada al tiempo que Lizzie le sonreía. Le devolvió el saludo, y continuó con su calentamiento. El papel para el baile de fin de año estaba comenzando a cotizar fuerte, y ella pensaba ganarlo. Pero había chicas muy buenas dentro de la escuela. Chicas que, cuando entraban en el estudio, pisaban fuerte. La estancia se encontraba llena por el chillido de las risas y el típico chismero de las muchachas. Cosa que le distraía. Miró su reflejo. El moño, tirante y pulcro, le quedaba raro. Estaba muy acostumbrada a verse con el cabello suelto; y no con un peinado tan digno de una primera dama. Realizó un _Plié_ y luego el _Grand Plié._ Se sentía cómoda. Pensar que tiempo atrás estar en una clase de esas le dolía en el alma. Ahora, se sentía libre. Lastima que después debiera convertirse en un hombrecito y entrenar para el Gran y Molesto Chris Redfield.

De cualquier forma, le gustaba entrenar. Le gustaba sentir la presión de unos ojos que esperaban lo mejor de ella; que esperaban que se comprometiera de corazón y que, de paso, lograra ser una de los mejores soldados de aquellos días. Aunque Chris seguía dolido por la perdida de un gran amigo a manos de una celda de bioterroristas, no le impedía mucho demostrar su verdadero carácter. El viejo malhumorado y amoroso seguía en pié. Pese a que estaba por cumplir los treinta y nueve años; y que la misión en Europa del este seguía en pié. De cualquier forma, se mantenía como si fuera un joven. Se paró en puntas, y comenzó a moverse en círculos. Se sentía poderosa, gigante. Era como la reina del jodido mundo. Volvió a estar de pié, y acomodó las cintas. Debería ser perfecto, como la danza lo dictaba. Por eso le odiaba tanto. Nada, en el jodido mundo, era perfecto, y ella lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Realizó giros, elegantemente, y comenzó a interpretar una canción que sonaba en su mente. Desde lo lejos, su buena amiga Sammy le observó. Era realmente buena en todo. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

Una punzada, y tambaleó. Una maldita punzada en su hombro izquierdo, y en su pecho, del lado izquierdo. Cayó como si fuera un muñeco. Las marcas, las marcas se enrojecían. ¿Otra vez? Se arrodilló, apretando fuertemente su costado. Muchas veces le pasaba lo mismo, pero no con semejante intensidad. Una lágrima intentó salir, pero como una guerrera, la obligó a retroceder. Con muchísima fuerza de voluntad, se levantó tambaleante. Sammy ya estaba a su lado, conteniéndola.

-¿Otra vez?- Murmuró y ella asintió. Se sintió impotente; siempre sufría por lo mismo. Maldito hijo de puta el que le hizo aquello. -¿Te aplicaste el suero?

Pero negó con la cabeza; era incapaz de resistir el efecto del suero. Ella solamente quería ser normal. Quería ser como las demás chicas. No quería ser un fenómeno… Ya no…

-Deberías ir ahora al baño, y darte una inyección… -Continuó, su voz era un canto dulce y alentador. Ella quería que su amiga esté bien. – Estás mortalmente pálida. Vamos, te acompaño.

Pero ella empleó una sólida resistencia. No, no quería. Sammy prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarla al baño. En el camino, tomó su bolso y lo arrastró con ella. La sentó en el suelo, y dejó la pequeña caja metálica en el lavabo. Introdujo el código, mientras le echaba un vistazo a su amiga. Seguía sufriendo. Un pitido, y la tapa se levantó y deslizó a un costado. Sabía bien como preparar una de esas cosas. Le habían entrenado para aquellas ocasiones. Cargó una jeringa con una solución, de aspecto extraño y una coloración rojiza. Luego, con el espacio restante, llenó el poco espacio que quedaba con un liquido viscoso, incoloro y con un rotulo que denotaba un potencial peligro biológico.

Golpeteó la jeringa con un dedo y la examinó. Se había conformado el líquido salvador. ¿Toda su vida tendría que inyectarse esa cosa monstruosa? Esterilizó el área con un algodón embebido con alcohol; pese a la negación rotunda de la castaña. Intentó apartarla por un momento, moviéndose frenéticamente. Pero la rubia sabía como proceder. Inmovilizó sus brazos e introdujo la punta, filosa, en la herida ya sanada. Esta, comenzaba a sangrar. La chica reprimió un grito, mientras lagrimas calientes y saladas caían por sus mejillas. Pero el dolor cedió de repente. Y el bienestar volvió a ella. Se calmó, mientras que Sammy continuaba presionando lentamente el embolo. El liquido se introdujo en su cuerpo, calmando a las células infectadas.

Sammy guardaba todo pacientemente, y ella comenzaba a calmarse. Cerró el bolso, y se lo entregó con cuidado. La ayudó a incorporarse.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Dijo, con un tono lleno de frustración. No quería aquello, pero por su propio bien se vio empujada a cooperar.

-Quiero que sobrevivas. Quiero a mi mejor amiga sana y salva. Quiero que juntas, entrenemos y formemos filas. Seguramente- Le miró. Sus ojos celestes estaban emanando un brillo especial.- tu padre no quisiera que la formula que salvó a su hija de morir, sea la que la mate. Hazlo por los demás.

La castaña asintió y salió de los baños. Era poco pedirle aquello, pero era testaruda. Siempre lo había sido. Y quizás solamente dijera que sí ahora, pero pronto se olvidaría. Meneó su cabeza, con su cabello pulcramente recogido en un moño francés, hecho por ella misma. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, y finalmente salió. La vio actuando normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

><p>9 de agosto, 2013<p>

Chelsea Vickers nació un veintiuno de septiembre, del año 1998, en el Raccoon Hospital. En medio del caos reinante por los múltiples casos de una infección, que le daba a la gente una ira absoluta, junto con signos de descomposición de tejidos y un hambre voraz, los médicos presenciaron una bonita bebé nacer, junto con unos padres primerizos y completamente embobados con la bebé. Pero el clima de prosperidad y bonanza duró menos que un parpadeo. La ciudad se salió de control. El ejército bloqueaba las salidas y la policía no podía realizar acción alguna. Dentro de Raccoon, todo era un completo desastre. Días después todo se fue al completo demonio. Y la ciudad estaba enteramente compuesta por seres sin vida que caminaban por las calles.

Bautizada, tiempo después, como la ultima ciudadana en nacer dentro de Raccoon, logró escapar- junto a su madre- por las advertencias lanzadas por su padre y algunos conocidos que trabajaban en los laboratorios de Umbrella. De cualquier manera, fue complicado el hecho de escapar. Tuvieron que atravesar las barricadas que fueron levantadas por el Ejercito, y algo mucho mas peligroso, atravesar las hordas de zombis y armas bioorgánicas. Pero, por el resto, se desarrolló normalmente y pudieron escapar. Aunque, claro, sin un padre.

Pero luego, lograron hacer justicia… Bueno, quizás no ella; pero la justicia se logró establecer. Y los culpables pagaron por sus males. Aunque, algunos bastardos sin alma, continuaban molestando.

Siempre que estaba en presencia de la tumba de su padre se repetía la misma historia. Y ese mismo día no era la excepción. Aunque estuviera ventoso y apestara a tierra húmeda, los sentimientos afloraban a flor de piel. Miró las letras escritas, y la foto que, personalmente había dejado ella, un tiempo atrás. Ella, con dos días de vida, en brazos de su padre. Aunque el terror se hubo instalado en él en aquellos momentos, logró sonreír para una foto. No, no era un héroe ni mucho menos; había abandonado al equipo en la mansión, luego de ver a Joseph morir, y lo peor de todo, se apartó de los demás, que simplemente querían hacer justicia; pero le quería. Suspiró y, con la mano, arrancó algunos pastitos de aquí y por allí.

Pero bueno, la vida continuaba por muy dura que resultara.

Su mirada era lúgubre, gris y sin vida. Pero su espíritu estaba determinado. Moira hizo vibrar su celular, e inmediatamente se levantó. Tenían que irse. Rezó en silencio y le echó una ultima mirada a la lapida que hacía de recuerdo de una persona que ya no estaba. Su cuerpo no pudo ser recuperado, y por consiguiente, no existía un cofre. Pero bueno, algo le quedaba para recordarle; aparte de algunas cosas que su madre logró sacar de la ciudad.

Bajó con paso lento por la escalera, cubierta por pequeños tréboles de tres hojas. Ya casi nadie cuidaba las lapidas de las cien mil personas que perdieron sus vidas. Pero de nada servía protestar por aquellos mínimos servicios. El gobierno tenía mas cosas de las que encargarse.

Llegó a la siguiente parcela, y se detuvo a mirar el vallado que se erguía a unos mil metros, justo a su izquierda. Desde aquel lugar era un pequeño trozo de alambre, pero de cerca, evitaba el avance de cualquier persona con aquella imponente altura de dos metros y medio. La zona todavía estaba inhabitable. Y lo estaría por los próximos diez mil años. El páramo gris y desolado era perceptible a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Era deprimente, pero desde aquel lugar, era mil veces peor. Las montañas estaban desnudas, sin algo de verde. Nada; era impensable imaginar que aquel lugar estuvo lleno de frondosos árboles y especies variadas de insectos y animales tan solo dieciséis años antes. A veces le gustaba imaginárselo, tan solo por un momento, en lo que fue en su momento de esplendor; al igual que la ciudad, con sus grandes e inalcanzables edificios. Pero todo era un sueño, y uno muy lejano.

Continuó con su descenso, mirando directamente al suelo. Tenía trabajo que hacer, debería visitar a Claire, antes de encaminarse con Moira a la casa Burton.

Y le entusiasmaba ayudar en Terra- Save. Y aún más ayudar a Barry y a Kathy en algo.

La castaña de ojos verdosos, mezclados con un hermoso avellana, le sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Era muy buena amiga… Aunque una conductora bastante deplorable. Subió al coche, de color rojizo y lentamente se marcharon. La carretera, en aquella época del año, era una línea completamente desierta; tranquila. Y ellas rompían con la calma. Como siempre. Dentro, la alegría era completa. Había logrado quitarle la apesadumbres del encuentro con la lapida.

Como siempre, Moira emitía tantos insultos que parecía un conductor de camiones, y ella se reía. Era imposible no sucumbir a la tentación de las palabras de la joven chica. ¿Cómo había desarrollado ese tipo de comportamiento? La respuesta era un misterio, pero era característico de ella. Ya no se podía imaginar a la inigualable letrina de Moira Burton sin sus expresiones. Y el mejor tópico para demostrar su poder, era con sus compañeros de trabajo.

-De cualquier forma, odio a todos los imbéciles que están en un puesto superior. Se creen tan grandes, y tan jodidamenre importantes… pero lo que no saben es que son simplemente una mierda. Una mierda de un metro ochenta, apestosa y con creencias de lujo. ¿Qué les dieron de niños? ¿Mierda? ¡Por el amor de Dios!- La observó riendo y pisó aún más el acelerador. La chica se asustó y se aferró fuertemente al asiento. La castaña rió como nunca en su vida. –Eres la persona más miedosa del puto mundo, y eso que no vives con mi hermana…

-No es mi culpa que pises el acelerador al tope de su capacidad, y que tengas serios problemas con el hecho de que conduces como un ebrio o como un lunático… Y lo peor es que no es mi culpa que tengas semejantes compañeros de trabajo.

-En algo lo es. Acéptalo. Si no te hubieras reído, no hubiera pisado a fondo el pedal del acelerador, si no hubieras interferido con tus "problemitas de salud" junto con el hecho de que te encanta ser raptada por organizaciones que se creen Umbrella, hubiera podido aprender mejor a conducir… Y si no fuera por….

-Ya- Interrumpió, y se acomodó en el asiento. -¿Has oído del nuevo grupo que amenaza las zonas cercanas a casa? La central de la BSAA fue amenazada la semana pasada, y se dice que tienen un nuevo prototipo de virus…

-Puras habladurías- Respondió, completamente confiada. Si volvían a las andadas, tendrían que volver con algo más potente que el virus C, o que el virus T. La chica suspiró ¿Tan poca… "confianza" en los tipos locos esos? ¿Tan desconfiada se había vuelto? ¿Se había olvidado del año 2011? – Ya no saben con que atacar, y no creo que se hayan vuelto más inteligentes. Son torpes, e imbéciles; y siempre lo han sido. Así son las cosas.

-¿Ya no crees en nada?- Inquirió, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche. No podía decirle nada, era adulto y más, pero debía tener cierto temor, o por lo menos, eso creía ella. - ¿No temes a lo que pueda pasar?

Ambas intercambiaron miradas; Moira suspiró.

-Bueno… creo que deberías darme un respiro. Si, creo que algo así pudiera pasar, pero ya no es tan probable. Hay nuevas políticas, nuevos controles, y nuevos organismos que están preparados para cualquier brote. Con Adam de presidente, creo que podemos lograr algo nuevo.- Gesticuló con la mano, restándole importancia- Pero bueno, tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestras vidas, a partir de ahora. Terra- Save se está preparando para una nueva incursión en uno de los establecimientos donde se cree que se producen armas biológicas. Estoy emocionada, pero no creo que me permitan participar.

-¿Por qué no?- el cambio de tema les había favorecido a ambas. El rostro de la chica se entristeció por un momento.

-No tengo suficiente experiencia con armamento, contando mi pánico irracional a las armas…No se que esperar. Claire me aseguró que hará lo posible por hacerme participar… Pero no creo que sea suficiente. De cualquier forma, voy a estar eternamente agradecida con ella.

-Ten confianza, quizás, si no insultas a todo el que se te cruce, puede que te den un lugar dentro.

Moira levantó el dedo medio, y su rostro se enfurruño. Continuaron el camino, a gran velocidad.

* * *

><p>Chris se moría por volver a tener otro niño. Y si, siempre le habían gustado los pequeños. Pero ahora que él y Jill esperaban el segundo, se sentía flotar. Le había comentado a todo el mundo, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello. Algunos le felicitaron con alegría, y otros le felicitaron, pero con cierto rencor. Pero le daba igual. Continuó su camino, directo al amplio jardín trasero que la central de la BSAA tenía; recientemente reformado y con un campo de entrenamiento mucho más pulcro. Tarareaba una vieja canción, mientras que caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos. Tenía que hablar con los reclutas, antes de entrenarlos nuevamente. ¿Por qué? Ya que asistían con él a la misión en territorio Europeo, tenía que darles el mejor entrenamiento y los mejores consejos posibles. Ese era su deber. Y suponía que, luego de aquella misión, fuera la última vez que lo hacía.<p>

Estaba un poco indeciso sobre que hacer. ¿Debía dejarlo todo? ¿Debía quedarse? No parecía encontrar respuesta. Se contuvo de darle más vueltas al asunto, y continuó su camino. Los reclutas, junto con los soldados más experimentados, charlaban animadamente entre ellos. Eran un buen grupo de chicos y sin dudas que eran muy profesionales. Caminó hacia ellos, dispuesto a enseñarle lo mejor que él sabía.

* * *

><p>Jill acariciaba la hoja donde le informaban de su nuevo embarazo. No sabía por que, pero pensaba que no estaba preparada para aquel gran paso. Suspiró y dejó el informe medico sobre el escritorio. No tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto. Era hermoso el hecho de tener otro bebé con Chris, pero no sabía el motivo de su temor. Suponía que no estaba completamente lista, aunque ya tuviera un niño.<p>

A decir verdad, tenía un temor de que algo malo sucediera con su embarazo. Ya tenía su tiempo, y cuanto más grande seas, más complicado puede ser el embarazo. El parto era lo que menos temía, ya que podría superarlo con algunos calmantes. Pero temía que el bebé tuviera alguna enfermedad genética por el hecho de que los padres eran tan grandes…

En fin, ni siquiera sabía a que le temía.

Claro, sus temores eran completamente infundados por sus hormonas, junto con la amenaza que tenían sobre sus narices, la cual nadie le estaba prestando mucha atención. Era algo serio, casi como siempre, pero no mucha gente estaba interesada en solucionarlo. Inclusive el presidente estaba un poco menos interesado de lo que de verdad tendría que estar. Según sabía, planeaba revelar la verdad sobre el incidente de Raccoon City, y como ella sabía y recordaba, eso era un asunto peligroso y serio.

Ni siquiera le gustaba recordar lo que ella pasó dentro de aquel infierno que finalmente terminó por sucumbir. Pero constantemente le obligaban a revivir aquellos eventos tan traumáticos. ¿Qué no les bastaba con saber lo que ya se sabía? Parecía que no. Como sobreviviente, que luchó hasta el fin para lograr salir de allí, se sentía ciertamente insultada por todos aquellos sucesos que surcaban la vida política de los . Banalizaban algo que era absolutamente serio…

Pero bueno, ella no podía hacer mas que luchar por que aquello no se repitiera. ¿O no?


End file.
